


Un guerrero sin nombre.

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Malibu Comics), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Lin Kuei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: El Lin Kuei jamás teme a la muerte.





	Un guerrero sin nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo un tipo de narración a los sucesos del comic en el que Hydro es asesinado por Scorpion, al igual que una pequeña interpretación antes y después de esta.
> 
> Los nombres de Sektor y Hydro no están confirmados como los reales, hasta donde yo se.
> 
> El de Shane Warren viene del actor que lo interpreta en MK Legacy, pero yo lo uso como su nombre de pila. El de Sektor lo encontré en una pequeña investigación, proveniente de una wikia del personaje. Pero preferí usarlos para darles una identidad como tal.

La vida de un guerrero Lin Kuei era de intenso peligro y mística, pero no del tipo glamoroso. Hydro lo sabía; como todos los demás miembros de este clan chino de asesinos. El legado de Sub-Zero estaba envuelto en misterio, incluso para el hombre mismo; y a su amigo incluso. Los dos habían sido traídos a Lin Kuei a una edad temprana uno por su padre, otro arrebatado por este, y tenían poco o ningún recuerdo de sus vidas antes de ese momento.

El hombre de ojos azules ocasionalmente soñaba con otra vida, lo que se podría llamar una vida "normal", en Estados Unidos, con una madre, un hermano y una hermana. Bi-Han aparentemente había encontrado algo familiar sobre la idea, junto con muchos de su generación, al ser informados sobre este sueño después de la tercera vez que su compañero lo había tenido. Sospechaban, aunque nunca confirmaron, que este sueño era en realidad un recuerdo; que ninguno había nacido en China, sino que habían sido traídos allí a una edad temprana por su padre o siendo raptados por la facción.

De cualquier manera, realmente no importaba. Bi-Han tenía 27, el se acercaba a los 25 años y Kuai Liang era apenas un año menor. El resto no menciono su edad u optó por decirla. Cualquiera sea la vida que hayan tenido antes de que el Lin Kuei desapareciera hace mucho tiempo. Todos estaban muertos; suplantado por enigmáticas nuevas entidades conocidas como Sub-Zero y Hydro, guerreros del Lin Kuei.

Incluso los nombres de esos niños se perdieron para siempre. Warren imaginó y se mofo que, para un ajeno, podría parecer extraño que Kuai Liang y Bi-Han no compartan un apellido; pero para ambos era nuetral, esto era natural. Todos los miembros recibieron nuevos nombres al ingresar al clan, no solo un nombre en clave, sino también un nombre personal. A los hermanos se les negó un nombre compartido, su conexión familiar se les ocultó para enfatizar que el clan reemplazó a la familia, el propio Warren fue atacado por varios miembros de rango mayor con tal de arrebatarle un medallón que podía señalar su origen. Incluso el hijo del Gran Maestro, Li-Hog Jing, mejor conocido como Sektor, probablemente había recibido un nuevo nombre para distanciarlo de su padre.

Bi-Han pudo haber sido el más hábil en el uso de su criomanía compartida con su hermano, pero Warren había demostrado ser más ingenioso en el uso del poder.

Eran de los mejores guerreros que el Lin Kuei tenía.

•●•

Ahora estaba en la isla de Shang Tsung, aunque su misión no fue tan heroica, estaba allí para asesinar al hechicero, no para salvar a los guerreros de la tierra. Por supuesto, estas dos tareas eran en última instancia una y la misma, por lo que Warren se volvería un héroe si lo lograba. La falta de pupilas de Scorpion dificultó el seguimiento de su mirada, pero Hydro se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Incluso sin esta ventana en su alma.

—No te temo, fantasma. ¡Haz lo peor que puedas!– exclamo el Lin Kuei mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, mirando la púa a toda velocidad del espectro.

Sus pulmones ardían debido a la sangre alojada en estos por la batalla que había tenido con el espectro. Llegando a manchar por dentro la tela de su máscara con la sangre que exhalaba. Estaba a nada de morir, y sin embargo, seguiría luchando hasta el último aliento. Sus ojos inyectados en lágrimas, sangre y odio no se despegaban de aquellos ojos blancos.

—No te mereces lo peor de mi, ninja. Solo una fracción.– respondió el espectro empuñando su arpón.

—Quizás cambies de parecer, ¡Después de sentir el poder de Hydro!– exclamó expulsando una ráfaga de nitrógeno contra el arma que se dirigía hacia si.

El guerrero Lin Kuei vio venir la púa a toda velocidad...

**—¡¡¡AAARRGHHH!!!–**

...La vio, pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar.

Aquella arma había perforado su traje, piel, cartílago y estómago sin piedad alguna, dejándolo casi inmóvil en el suelo mientras jadeaba con fuerza en un intento desesperado por seguir peleando.

—Prepárate para tu fin, ninja.–

—Los Lin Kuei...– jadeo con fuerza. —No tememos... A la... Muerte– añadió escupiendo otra bocanada de aire y sangre, apretando su abdomen con fuerza como un vago intento de mantener sus intestinos adentro, al igual que detener la hemorragia, manteniéndose a tres patas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—Lo harían, si fuesen sabios.

La vida en sus ojos se escapaba con cada segundo que pasaba, apreciando aún con poca claridad aquel cráneo en llamas que le hablaba.

—...No tememos...– un espasmo recurrió su cuerpo de forma brusca, dejándose caer al suelo en un sonido sordo.

—Escúchalo de alguien con experiencia verdadera.

—...No...– se intentó apoyar sobre sus brazos cómo pudo, encarando al hombre mientras la sangre se filtró por las aperturas de su máscara.

—¡¡Escúchalo de Scorpion!!– exclamó el espectro clavando la fría cuchilla de sus nudillos en el cráneo del Lin Kuei, dejando que la sangre salpique contra su cuerpo.

Acabando así con la vida de un Lin Kuei sin nombre, sin vida más allá que servir a la misma facción que lo arrancó de un futuro que no tuvo y que provocó su muerte. Como lo dijo, la muerte no lo asustó. Había vivido con la amenaza de muerte toda su vida.

No tenía elección. Tenia que terminar de esta manera. Si tan solo se hubiese negado a la petición de Bi-Han de acompañarle o hacerle caso a el Gran Maestro sobre quedarse, esa no era su misión. pero no habría realmente un lamento. Su compañero estaba a salvo y le dio tiempo a su pequeña parte del equipo de volver a la batalla.

Shane Warren moriría sin un nombre, sin un rostro o sin siquiera ser recordado.


End file.
